harddancefandomcom-20200213-history
Bonkers 12: The Dirty Dozen
Bonkers 12: The Dirty Dozen is the twelfth album in the Bonkers series of hardcore compilation albums, which has become the best-selling hardcore compilation series of all time. It was the first 4 CD compilation of the series, and the only to feature Breeze & Styles as DJs. On disc 3, track 2 is listed incorrectly as "Dreadhead - Chaos & Might". Track listing Disc 1: Hixxy # DJ UFO feat Shelly - Waiting - 5:34 # Hixxy - Take a Look (Dub Mix) - 3:40 # Hixxy & MC Storm - Just Accept It (Hixxy Remix) - 4:16 # Dougal & Gammer - The Piano Tune - 4:54 # Billy 'Daniel' Bunter & John Doe - Round & Round (Breeze & Styles Remix) - 4:02 # Impact & In Effect - Close Your Eyes - 4:32 # 69 - You're My Angel - 4:53 # DJ Uplift - Midnight Resistance - 3:15 # CLSM - Reaching Out (Billy 'Daniel' Bunter & CLSM Remix) - 4:47 # DJ Weaver - Fallen Angel - 5:57 # DJ UFO feat Shelly - Always - 5:35 # Asa & S1 - Whole - 3:13 # Yum-Yi feat Becky Judge - Tantric - 5:26 # Hixxy - C.O.N. - 3:04 Disc 2: Sharkey # Kevin Energy and The *TING* - Power In The Light - 4:42 # Lost Soul - Dark Side Of The Moon - 4:51 # Mark Ashley and K-Complex - Atomic Orbital - 4:41 # Andy Vinal and Matt Style - Loosing Control (Remix) - 4:24 # Invader - Enraptured Soulz - 4:41 # Gammer - Can't Complete - 4:08 # Wizbit & Ponder - New Zealand Story - 4:41 # CLSM feat Bello B - Transmission To Mars - 4:00 # Dougal & Gammer - Know The Score - 3:47 # Robbie Long and Stormtrooper - Hitmen - 4:52 # Marc Smith and Kevin Energy - That's The Hardcore - 3:45 # V.A.G.A.B.O.N.D feat MC Wotsee - Hugger Mugger - 3:47 # Impact - Funky Technician - 5:01 # Marc Smith - What The Fuck - 3:41 # A.M.S and Robbie Long - Kill Bill - 3:58 # A.M.S and TAZZ - Getting Dirty - 4:26 # Sharkey vs CLSM - Wicked MC (A.M.S Remix) - 4:55 # Outsidaz - Punk - 3:43 Disc 3: Scott Brown # Plus System - This Is How We Do it - 5:22 # Brisk & Ham - To the Floor - 3:10 # Scott Brown feat Cat Knight - All About You - 5:30 # Expression & GBH - Night Time (Sy & Unknown Remix) - 3:16 # Brisk & Ham - Crazy Love - 4:47 # Scott Brown feat DMO - Really Need You - 4:22 # DJ Kurt - Rock Ya Hardcore - 4:27 # Interstate - This Is My Bass - 4:22 # Euphony & DJ Storm - First Kontact - 4:36 # Breeze & Styles - Heartbeatz (Scott Brown Remix) - 5:06 # Plus System - Is This The Future - 3:16 # Scott Brown vs Marc Smith - Hardcore U Know The Score - 4:13 # Endymion - Payback - 4:32 # Scott Brown - This One's For All Of Us - 3:37 # David Pamies - Cesar Benito - Torn (Scott Brown Karaoke Remix) - 2:54 # Interstate - We Can Dance - 3:37 # Scott Brown - Boomstick - 3:37 # Neophyte & Evil Activities - Alles Kapot - 4:10 Disc 4: Breeze & Styles # Aluna - All Of My Life (Breeze & Styles remix) - 5:29 # Breeze & Styles - Feel The Power - 4:27 # Recon - The Sun - 5:24 # Dougal & Gammer - 3000 Cycles - 4:05 # Evil Angel - Today (Breeze & Styles Remix) - 4:55 # Darren Styles - Skydivin - 4:09 # Clear Vu - I Adore (Breeze & Styles Remix) - 3:24 # Uplift & Cloudskipper - Revolution - 3:25 # Euphonic feat Lisa Abbot - The One (Breeze & Styles Remix) - 4:24 # Scott Brown feat Cat Knight - Flow - 4:31 # Breeze & Styles - Electric (Bonkers Remix) - 4:37 # Eclipse - Before Tomorrow (Breeze & Styles Remix) - 4:44 # Breeze & UFO - Take Your Time - 4:58 # David Pamies - Cesar Benito - Torn (Breeze & Styles Remix) - 4:49 # Futureworld - Chemical Love (Hardcore Mix) - 4:32 # Sonic State & MC Storm - I'm A Raver - 5:15 External links * Bonkers 12: The Dirty Dozen on Discogs